


anything for you

by wilscnwade



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, wade is a big softie for his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilscnwade/pseuds/wilscnwade
Summary: Peter is having a horrible week and Wade tries to cheer him up with some dancing and food. It’s just a short fluff fic of boyfriends in love





	anything for you

Peter had one of the worst weeks. Everything was going wrong with work, he could barely get out of bed in the morning, and he only went out on patrol once.

 

That’s nothing like how Peter normally is so naturally Wade sensed something was wrong the first day.

 

He tried everything he could to make his boyfriend feel better. He ran him hot baths, cooked him his favorites foods, left him alone when he needed it.

 

Nothing seemed to work.

 

Wade just wanted to give his boyfriend a few moments of happiness in all this sadness he’s been feeling.

 

Wade set up a plan. He’s going to give his boyfriend a date night in their living room. 

 

An hour later Peter walked out of his room after working to announce to Wade he was gonna take a quick nap just to ease his mind.

 

Wade took this time to run to the grocery store to grab all the necessities he needed for tonight.

 

He took his golden hours of Peter sleeping to set everything up. Smiling to himself after getting everything in the icing room absolutely perfect he waited for Peter.

 

Wade turned the speakers on softly playing the playlist he had set full of Disney songs.

 

Wade heard the bedroom door open and a soft gasp. He turned around to see his boyfriend wearing sweats and one of his t-shirts, looking way oversized on his smaller frame, and messy bed head hair.

 

“Surprise!” Wade got up quickly taking Peters hand taking him around the living room.

 

Peter looked around at the Christmas lights strung everywhere messily but also perfect especially for Wade putting them up.

 

He saw and heard the bluetooth speaker/record player on the floor in the corner playing music.

 

Then Wade sat Peter down on the floor in front of their coffee table that was filled with all of Peter’s favorites foods some home cooked some bought. 

 

“Baby I-I don’t know what to say-“ Peter gasped looking around at all the decorations his boyfriend put together just for him.

 

Wade smiled grabbing his hand from across the table. “You deserve a bit of happiness after this horrible week lovebug. I wanted to set up a little date for you from the comfort of our living room.”

 

They sat on the floor laughing and talking about nothing and everything while eating way too much food and drinking way too much wine for a few hours.

 

Married Life from Up started softly playing from the speakers. Wade pulled out his phone turning up the volume standing up.

 

He put his hand out infront of his lover.

 

“Care to dance with me, my love?” he asked.

 

Peter giggled taking his hand standing up. They pulled each other close. Peter rested his hand on Wades chest and Wades hand on his waist. They clasped their hands together slowly swaying around their small living room space careful to avoid the coffee table.

 

It was awkward with the tight space they had and the alcohol in their systems but it was perfect to both of them.

 

Wade felt Peter chest start to rise and fall quickly and soft whimpers coming from his lover.

 

He grabbed Peters face gently in his hands looking into his boyfriends eyes concerned. “Baby boy what’s wrong? Did i hurt you? Was the food bad?” Wade asked frantically.

 

Peter shook his head laughing while rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

 

“It’s just- tonight this was perfect. Wade you are perfect i can’t thank you enough for everything you do. You are my other half.” Peter poured out holding onto Wade tighter.

 

Wade smiled closing his eyes leaning down placing a soft kiss gently against his boyfriends lips. Wade mumbled against Peters lips “I would do this a thousand times a day just to get one smile out of you. I’d do anything for you my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi (: i hope you guys like this.


End file.
